Unexpected Love
by Andivegito
Summary: Nagisa just wanted to get help for her drama club, Ryou was led to believe that a boy wanted to confess his love, but a misunderstanding leads them down a path of more than just friends.


Tomoya and Nagisa were sitting in the abandoned drama club room. Nagisa was sitting silently eating her food, more than that she was looking rather down.

"Show a little more sprit will ya." Tomoya said, starring at her sad face.

"I'd like to, but I don't think I can think about any good ideas..." Nagisa felt a bit defeated with the school council shutting her recruitment down. She didn't know what to do.

"Instead of putting up posters, how 'bout handing out flyers directly."

"I asked about doing that, but they told me I couldn't."

"And I don't think collecting signatures for a partition would go well..." said Tomoya as he took a bite of his bread. Just then Sunohara came, sliding the door open and leaning into the frame.

"I've heard all about what you're doing." he siad with a smug look plastered on his face.

Tomoya just stared at him, his bread hanging from his mouth, he look as if he couldn't care about Sunohara's statement, more than that, he really didn't want him around but he couldn't do anything now.

Sunohara took a seat where Tomoya was sitting, across Nagisa and he ended up sitting in the middle of the desk on the right side.

"I came here, figuring I could help track club members." he left it in the air like that, not yet sure what Tomoya might think.

"Help us to track club members?" Tomoya figured since Sunohara was already here he might as well let him help out, since he also knew that the Furukawa bread was what he was after.

"Yeah! Besides, I'm tired of school pastries." Sunohara stated with glee, sure that his schemes would work.

Nagaisa was a little confused, what did pastries have to do with anything, she wondered.

"What? What pastries?"

Sunhoara scratched the back of his head, he didn't want her catching on.

"Never mind, it has nothing to do with you." Sunohara stated rather rudely. But he continued anyway. "What I've heard is that the student council is blocking your gathering members, right? This is gonna be easy."

"So do ya have a good idea on how to help?" Nagisa questioned, she would take any idea.

"Call the student chairman out behind the school, and everybody beat him up!" said Sunohara as he bounced on his chair making boxing motions with his fists.

Nagisa blinked. Was he serious, when she realised he was she gasped in shock, not liking that suggestion at all. It was just wrong.

"But you mustn't do that, that would be mean! It's not the students councils fault!" she protested.

Sunohara laughed. "Well that's the quickest way to fix this, isn't it?"

"In any case, violence is not a solution!" she stated finally, she wouldn't accept that no matter what.

"Then negotiation? I'm afraid that isn't my forte." Sunohara slumped in his chair, it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought to help her and get delicious pastries.

"We have a great difference in values then..." Tomoya finally spoke, dishing out his comment to what Sunohara had just said. He then continued to keep quiet for now. Watching his and Nagisa's exchange.

"But thank you for your concern, can you help us non-violently?" Nagisa asked, not one to turn away help from others.

"Okay then, you guys just leave it to me." Sunohara gave her a thumbs up.

while sitting in his silence, Tomoya let his mind wander, he still would rather Sunohara not be there. *If this were a role-playing game...* Tomoya thought. I imagines a sanario where he was to join him (and Nagaisa) a computerized voice states *Youhei Sunohara wants to join you, what will you do?* three options appear and of course this all being in Tomoya's mind, all three options result in causing Sunohara harm without any choice to join. All of these three choices are chosen and Sunohara is 'killed' he reappears crying, complaining *Why is there no choice to let me join?" in an exaggerated whiney voice. With a goofy smiles on his face, he thought *That would make things too simple...*

Sunohara speaks up again, oblivious to Tomoya's thoughts.

"Ya'know, I have to say it really doesn't make any sense to think only amongst yourselves. Don't you think to confer with someone like maybe..." one of the more intelligent idea's Sunohara has come up with.

"You may have a pretty good point there." Nagaisa interrupted. She was rather happy, it looks like things might change for the better.

"Do you have someone in mind?" Tomoya finished.

"Of course, if I didn't I wouldn't mention it." Sunohara laughed, he got up along with the other two and left to go see Ryou and Kyou, the Fujibayshi 'twins'.

The twins were outside bring their break, having spotted Botan, Kyou's pet; a baby boar. Ryou was standing behind Kyou who was kneeling in front of Botan. *Puhi Puhi* went Botan, staring at her master

"Botan, you came again?" Kyou asked, surprised. Though school was still in session so it not like she could carry him around exactly.

Ryou the more cautious and nervous of the two saw how this could be a problem, she wasn't mean but she'd rather not have to deal with it, her and Botan weren't on the best of terms.

"What a problem, we still have a whole day of classes." she would leave the solution to Kyou, after all it was 'her' pet.

"We'll have to get Tomoya or Youhei and make then watch her, I'm sure they won't mind." said Kyou. She wouldn't let them say no, it wasn't really going to be a request.

Royu gasped bringing her hand up to her mouth, sometimes she couldn't believe how forceful her older sister could be.

Nagaisa, Tomoya and Sunohara came up, hiding behind the bushes in the school yard, hiding away from Kyou and Ryou, with Tomoya mostly planning how to get Kyou away from Ryou long enough for Nagisa to ask her favour. He knew how overbearing Kyou could be and didn't want Nagisa to panic or somehow blame herself for Kyou's harsh actions.

"If I'm not mistaken, I think they talking about us." Tomoya mentioned to Sunohara. He somehow always knew when Kyou was talking about him, especially if it involved getting him to do something he didn't want to do.

"Oho, you would think the class leader would know the rules about bringing pets to school, but she is with her sister." Sunohara mused, cupping his chin as if in deep thought.

"Okay, I want you to go and bring the younger sister over here..." Tomoya leans closer to Sunohara covering the side of his mouth his hand so Nagaisa wouldn't overhear and continued by whispering. "If you tell her there's someone who wants to confess his love, the older sister would probably stay away."

"Ah! Great idea! Good job man." Sunohara laughed as he walked off to the sisters to do just that.

"What were you and Youhei talking about just now?" Nagaisa wondered, Tomoya could be quiet devious sometimes but she was simply curious.

"You think of what you're going to ask." Tomoya simply stated. He knew it would be better is she didn't know.

He watched as Sunohara delivered the 'news', needless to say both sisters looked surprised, shocked even.

They arranged for Ryou and the 'boy' who wanted to confess 'his love' on the roof. Later Nagisa, Tomoya and Sunohara were on the roof. Sunohara kept his distance and Tomoya was standing next to Nagisa, in front of them, a foot away was Ryou.

Ryou stood there, neverous as usual, her hands on her chest as if guarding herself.

"Yes? W-What do you want?" She was always nervous in front of others, especially if it was many people at once or Tomoya. Nagisa stood with a confident look on her face.

"The one you wanted to see is..." Tomoya started with a smile. "Her." he placed his hand on Nagisa's shoulder. Ryou face look pitiful, very worried. She was always so nervous and with would completely unnerve her.

"What? Wha... What?" Her eyes widened in shock and her mouth hung open. She was told that a boy wanted to confess his love and she was being presented with a girl. She didn't know what to do.

Nagisa took a step forward.

"I'm Nagisa Furukawa of class 3-B, I'm sorry for calling you out suddenly... I didn't mean to startle you." Nagaisa didn't want to upset Ryou, after all she was here to ask a favour; for help with her drama club. But the other girl didn't know that.

"Ah, that's alright. I'm Ryou Fujibayshi of D class." Ryou wasn't the type to let others trouble themselves of her so she immediately told Nagaisa not to worry.

"You're the class leader aren't you?" Nagisa hear Tomoya and Sunohara mention it so she wanted to make sure.

"Y-Yes."

"That's terrific. It's not something I'd ever do, I really admire you." Nagisa said, though she was mostly putting herself down, lacking a lot of self confidence.

"Oh no, it's not such a great thing." Ryou made a pushing motion with her hand while she blushed, she wasn't used to flattery.

"I have something to ask you! Will you listen to me please?" she came on forcefully even though that was not her intention. She was just determined.

"Yes!" Ryou tensed up, she was easy to startle like a rabbit.

Tomoya aware of how the situation seemed to Ryou couldn't help himself. He just had to added a little fuel to the fire. This was becoming amusing and interesting.

"I want you to answer as honestly as possible, she's being completely honest with you Ryou." Tomoya said with a straight face.

"Please if you'd wait a minute. I ah, I didn't think it was a girl and I ah..." Ryou shut her eyes trying to calm down and explain her situation.

"Sex really doesn't matter, does it? The important thing is what in the deepest part of your heart." Sunhoara interrupted, being as smartass while put his palm to his heart to emphasis his point.

"Sometimes you're a lot smarter than you look, ya'know?" Tomoya smiled making a friendly gesture towards Sunohara. He was surprised by what he said. It was these moments him and Sunohara truly behaved like friends.

"I get a bad rep, but I'm essentially a good guy!" Sunohara commented making a friendly gesture back to Tomoya. After all, Tomoya was the only friend he had.

"Is it strange that I'm a girl?" Nagisa was a bit confused and surprised. She didn't understand what Ryou meant.

"No! You're very cute. But with me? Ah... what can I say? I'm flattered." Ryou didn't want to offended Nagisa and she was indeed very cute. But Ryou was still unsure of what to do, she didn't even know what was happening anymore.

"I've been a little troubled by it. But I decided to be brave and embrace it." Nagisa said, explain where she's coming from. She still had no idea how everything she said was ultimately misunderstood by Ryou

Ryou gapsed in shock, her eyes widen again. She felt bad for her but also something else, it was like they had something in common.

"So you where that troubled by it?" a wind came and blew Ryou's purple short hair making her look even more beautiful and a bit mystical too.

Tomoya had gone next to Sunohara watching this unfold, he was also shocked, his mouth agape. He figured there'd be an amusing misunderstanding but he didn't think it would escalate to this level but he wouldn't dare say a word now. All he could do, all he wanted to do was to see what would happen, the look in Ryou's eyes told him she was finally coming to the idea of sharing a love with a girl. Sunohara was watch with a dumbass smile on his face, of course this kind of sense simply made him happy and got him excited.

"This is kind of exciting." Sunohara commented.

Ryou and Nagaisa where now holding each other's hands high up by their chests. Ryou was half an inch taller than Nagisa. They were close and their faces weren't so far away from each others. They were starring almost deeply into each other's eyes, the same wind blowing Ryou's hair also blew Nagisa's brown hair making her too, appear more beautiful.

"I have to be honest that I don't know what to do anymore, if you would please just hear me out." Nagisa was of course still talking about her drama club. Tomoya face went serious, if he didn't know better he'd swear that even Nagisa looked as if she was into the idea of loving another girl, the only problem being that she had no idea.

Ryou's and Nagisa's faces where inch closer to each other, their lips still so far apart but were closing in slowly but surely. Sunohara pupil's went small and he was starting to get visibly excited at their little moment.

"I.. do understand. I will listen to you seriously." however her face was still inching closrt to Nagisa's their lips were mere inches away. At the current rate she would be kissing Nagisa without actually hearing her out.

"Oh please, pretty please." Nagisa's cute face was almost pleading, this looked cute even to Ryou.

Sunohara's face went red and large amounts of steam came pouring from his nose, he was absolutely hot and bothered, Tomoya on the other hand was keeping his cool, simply watching. Noticing Sunohara's condition he punched him hard across the face quickly and silently so he wouldn't ruin the girl's moment if it was meant to be.

"Owww!"

"If you would please help me from my own...urmmphhh." that all Nagisa could get out before their lips met.

Ryou's heat was now beating so fast. She was actually kissing Nagisa not only that but it felt surprisingly good. Ryou never thought her first kiss would be with a girl. Nagisa eyes went wide with shock, all she could do was stand there, being kissed by Ryou, her mind went blank. She couldn't think at all. She could feel Ryou's lips against hers, it felt good but she was so shocked she couldn't even process that.

Ryou finally pulled away, her eyes watering with excitement form the whole ordeal. She never thought this would happen and all she could do was stare in Nagisa's eye, those beautiful eyes. Ryou was falling for this girl.

"Ah... sorry... I ah... What were you s-saying?" Ryou asked. Remembering Nagisa wanted to ask her something but she assumed naturally it was going to be asking her out.

Nagisa fainted, her body giving in from the stress this caused, it was so unexpected and she wasn't prepared for it, her weak constitution was always her downfall.

"Nagisa!" Ryou, Tomoya and Sunohara all shouted in unison, rushing to her side.

"What happened? Is this... Is this my fault?" Ryou asked, she was close to tears, she never meant for Nagisa to faint. She felt it was her fault, that she went in to fast.

Tomoya looked at Ryou, she couldn't blame herself and Tomoya wouldn't let her.

"I'll explain everything later. Right now we have to get Nagisa to the school nurse."


End file.
